Child Of The Void
by TheMistressTime-Lady
Summary: Lara was a normal Whovian, with a hard life. No parents, and constantly teased for being a know-it-all. But when she finds herself inside the Doctor Who universe, and she's a Time-Lady, how will she adapt? Can she handle traveling through Time and Space, still with the mind of a human Whovian? And how will she handle when she's sucked into a plan that hangs directly on her?
1. What Just Happened?

**Hey hey! As soon as I thought of this I HAD to start writing. xD BTW the character's name is also mine, so...**

**If you want, call me that :P**

This, by far, was the worst day in the history of days. Lara just couldn't stand it. At all. She didn't understand why kids had to go through this, when some of them already knew this stuff! Especially her! She's gotten into Algebra 1 honors and Biology for 8th grade, passing both entrance exams with flying colors. Everyone called her a know-it-all, and she hated every single second of it.

"I wish this would end..." Lara mumbled under her breath. Maybe she could enjoy lunch. Maybe that's be the highlight of her day. She'd love to be there right now instead of watching some movie about an orphan boy and his dragon. Kids don't have dragons, they didn't even exist on Earth! Lara didn't get movies sometimes.

Lara sat on the floor of her 3rd period class, Drama. Around her were three of her friends, one being her best friend. Well, one of her best friends. However, that didn't stop Lara from smuggling her Doctor Who book to the spot in the floor she had. Reading was the last resort. Well, she'd do it as long as it was a Doctor Who book.

Being such a geek/nerd Lara was, she was heavily obsessed with the show. She knew just about everything for New Who, where she'd started watching with the 9th Doctor. She'd cried for a week on and off after she'd watched Doomsday (true story). Sometimes her friends would tease her for being such a geek. Lara didn't care, seeing as she'd always shoot back an insult about what they watched.

All the teasing added up on Lara, however. And all of it slowly turned her hard, cold. She didn't really know how to be nice anymore. Just responding to people with harsh words. She had more 'acquaintances' rather than friends, and it was a miracle she even had one best friends. Those friends she had excepted her ways and dealt with them.

There were a few other shows that kept Lara's interest, one of which she liked more than Doctor Who. That was always a shocker to her friends. Though she usually clammed up if they started to talk about it. They always wondered why, but Lara never told them. Those few other shows included Tron, Star Trek, Harry Potter, Sherlock, and Babylon 5, that one being her dominant favorite.

"Finally!" Lara mumbled as she heard her teacher announce it was time for lunch. Maybe she'd get relief from the bad day she'd been having. Grabbing her heavy black backpack, she rushed out the door and out to the other side if the building. Upon walking, she noticed something blue on the ground. She bent down and picked it up. It turned out to be a tiny little TARDIS figure of some sorts. Score!

Lara gave a small grin and pocketed the tiny TARDIS, whistling a little as she strolled down to the cafeteria. Maybe this day wouldn't be as bad as it had been before. She always sat at the same table every lunch period. She placed the TARDIS charm on the table and opened her lunchbox. She frowned. She guessed it was okay, though it wasn't what she'd want to eat for lunch. Sighing, she pushed it aside and kept examining her TARDIS charm. It looked exactly identical to the real thing in the show, and she swore it was almost glowing.

"My wishes..." Lara sighed sadly. Every Whovian always wants a real TARDIS. She was probably just hallucinating from the lack of energy. She supposed she'd have to eat something.

* * *

The bell rang and Lara walked out of 5th period, which was Art. She sighed, Math was next. She still had the little TARDIS charm safe in her right hand. For some reason, she didn't feel cool about putting it anywhere rather than with her. Lara just assumed she loved it too much.

"Into the last class we go..." She mumbled to herself. She brought the TARDIS charm closer to her face to look at it one last time before she had to focus on Math she already knew. But Lara didn't want to let it go. So she kept it in her hand while she got out a paper piece and began to do her warm ups. As she waited for the teacher to check her work, she carefully twirled the charm in her hand. She had only one period to go before she could go home.

_I don't want to wait!_ Lara thought in her head angrily. School to her was hell. Maybe it was hell to every student who went to school, but for her it was especially painful. It was because she knew it all, knew everything that her teachers had to offer. It wasn't her fault, she didn't even know how she knew everything.

Her teacher marked all the questions as right and moved on. Lara groaned softly under her breath. She just wanted to be anywhere else then here. She was always fascinated with ancient cities. She wished she was in ancient Egypt, around the time of Cleopatra's time. She closed her eyes, holding the TARDIS charm close to her heart. Suddenly, she was hit with a hot blast of air and the desk in front of her was gone.

Lara's eyes shot open in surprise she there was sand beneath her feet. She gasped. She'd just traveled to Egypt! How...? She looked at the TARDIS charm still in her hand. It was glowing even brighter than before. She shook her head, thinking this was a dream.

"How...? This can't happen!" Lara said to herself. Time travel was impossible in her universe, because time wasn't something that was actually there! Nothing could make up time! Right?

A sharp pain suddenly hit Lara right in the forehead, and she cried out, falling to the sand. She struggled to keep her eyes open, but she didn't last for long and her eyes forced themselves shut.

* * *

For a long time, she heard nothing. She just lay there in the sand with her eyes forced shut. But her ears could still pick up on any sounds. And then she heard them. The footsteps from her right. She assumed it was Egyptian soldiers or something. She had to get away from this place. She still had the TARDIS charm in her hand. Dizzy from the heat, she couldn't focus right.

The only place she could think was a place that didn't- shouldn't exist. _Gallifrey_. Not at a very safe time either. With a squeeze on the little TARDIS charm, she wished to be at Gallifrey. And suddenly she was. She opened her eyes again.

Lara'd made a giant mistake. "Oh dear..." She mumbled to herself. She'd gone to Gallifrey, all right. Because there was a war going on. Gallifrey really existed? This wasn't the time to sit around and dawdle! She clenched her hand and realized the TARDIS charm wasn't there. She almost panicked.

Then there was a blue light behind her. She turned and found a TARDIS sitting tall behind her. On the ground in front of it was a key. A TARDIS key. Rubble came crashing down next to her, making her jump. She'd went from bad to worse, she had to get away to safety. Stumbling, she picked up the TARDIS key and stuck it in the lock, opening it. She tripped into the machine, falling to the TARDIS floor. The doors closed automatically, and it started to fly.

"T...TARDIS... Go to...Earth..." Lara gasped out. Dazed and confused, she tried to keep herself from passing out. As soon as she got home, she'd be fine. The TARDIS stopped and she tried pushing herself up. She didn't seem to have the energy. So she just lay there on the ground. Her two hearts thumping wildly. Wait... Two? She had only one heart!

Lara backtracked. Maybe she wasn't human. After all, she'd traveled through time and space just now, and she'd gone to Gallifrey. Then she'd escaped with a full sized, living TARDIS. Lara felt her vision fading, and she knew that she didn't have much time before she fell unconscious. She took one last look at her surroundings.

Okay, she had a TARDIS. That was normal, right? A full working TARDIS in her universe. Right, because that made total sense. Unless...

Unless she wasn't in her universe anymore. She grimaced. All of her friends... she'd never get to see them again. She was a lone Time-Lady in the middle of a universe she didn't belong in.

This was about to get complicated.

**XD anyone like the idea? Tell me what you think!**

**R&R!**


	2. Meeting Some Idols

**Kay, so all positive on me continuing da story! xD**

Lara woke up- well, she didn't know how long she'd been out, but it hadn't been a dream. She found herself on the grating floor of her new TARDIS. Groaning, she pushed herself up off the floor, a hand to her her forehead. She had an awful headache pounding in her brain. She struggled to reach the console where she propped herself up. Slowly, she began to piece everything together.

She was no longer in the universe she called home. At least Lara knew that. Because there was just no way a full body _WORKING_ TARDIS could exist in her universe. Thank god she'd actually watched Doctor Who in her life or she'd be absolutely lost about what happened. She'd gone to Gallifrey right slap-bang in the middle of the Time War and somehow escaped back to Earth.

"Maybe this might be fun." She commented, getting a soft rumble out of her new Time Machine. It actually took everything in Lara's power not to have a freak out. What a great gift she was given! Although now she had it, Lara knew she was going to experience the cons of being a time-traveling alien with two hearts. She frowned.

Well, that'd ruin the fun. But no matter, it was time to set things out.

First, she might just have to find a companion. But no companion ever came to a certain other Time-Lord she knew of without trouble. With a snort, she decided to find a room to lie down in. This headache was really going to make her regenerate. She walked down the hallway of her TARDIS the best she could without falling flat on her face. Lara was still dazed.

So, being the Time-Lady that she was, could she speak pretty much any language now? She didn't have any memories of staring right into the Time-Vortex like every other Gallifreyan went through. Although...

Lara never really had any parents. She lived alone in a small house, nothing more. Only her closest friends had known she was an orphaned child. Know Lara was starting to understand why. Maybe the Time-Lords had sent her to another universe on purpose. Like she was part of a great role of some sorts. They must've sent her off during the Time War, when she was in danger, and just a little kid.

Lara stumbled back as she was hit with memories. She'd had parents- human parents. They adopted her and raised her. Then she found out what she was- an alien. She'd ran away and locked any memories of them away. Lara stood there, her hearts breaking more and more by the second. How long had she been living like this, on Earth, with no knowledge of her people, or culture? Only 2 years ago she'd found the 'show' of Doctor Who and started to learn about the Time-Lords.

She let out a frustrated cry. How could she do this to herself? How could they send her to a totally different dimension? No matter now, she was back. But did that mean the universe she was born in was really this one? She'd been an alien to that universe the whole time? Her friends would be surprised. Well, maybe not really. They'd always said her knowledge was beyond Earth. Well, Lara clapped to their smartness, because that was true.

Her TARDIS gave a mental nudge to a door on the right of Lara. She assumed the TARDIS had made a room for her. Good, because she needed to lie down, perhaps sleep that darn headache off. She stumbled into her new room and with that she flopped down onto the soft comfy bed, closing her eyes as she drifted into a more comfortable state of unconsciousness.

* * *

A couple hours later (By now she could use her Time-Lady senses to pinpoint the exact time), She awoke refreshed and no longer in a state of discomfort. In fact, she was bounding with energy. She leapt off her bed, skipping to the console room while she whistled a tune. It had been awhile since she was this happy, or happy at all. You know, with all the teasing. with a sigh, she leaned upon the console, wondering where to go.

"I hate it when I have no idea where to go. I don't want something dangerous of the first trip!" She complained to the TARDIS. The TARDIS hummed in a reply. Lara pouted.

"That's the problem, pretty much _everywhere_ is dangerous. I can't go anywhere, not without some feel about how this universe actually works! I've lived in another dimension for who knows long, and I've lost my style! I think.." She ranted with a huff.

Then, as if someone had heard her rant, there was a knocking sound on the TARDIS doors. Lara raised an eyebrow. Now who could that be, she thought humans would walk right past a random Police Box smack-dab on the sidewalk! Then again, maybe the 'show' wasn't as accurate to the actual universe. Lara sighed, as the knocking kept on.

"Well, if you'd just go away we wouldn't have a problem, but noooo, you have to keep annoying me and my TARDIS!" Lara shouted to the doors. The knocking stopped dead. What had she said? Was it even something she'd said?

"Sorry, did you just say 'TARDIS'?" NO. WAY.

Lara knew that voice all too well. She knew him as The 10th Doctor. Well, she'd wanted to meet The Doctor, and she was about to! But she wanted to meet The 9th Doctor the most. She sighed, you get what you get.

"Yes, I said TARDIS, got a problem 'bout that? It's called the TARDIS, and it's mine, and you are annoying her and me!" Lara called back, still not opening the doors. She heard a sigh from outside.

"Doctor, you might want to just give it up at this point. It doesn't sound like this girl's friendly." Lara froze to her spot.

It was Rose. It was Rose Tyler, her favorite companion in the whole show. Oh my god, there was no way she was keeping them out now, she'd always wanted to meet this certain companion.

"Um, how long have you been standing out there knocking on the door?" Lara asked casually.

"Long enough." The Doctor called out. Lara bit her lip.

Let's see, to be a proper traveling Time-Lady, she'd have to get a few things in order. First, she'd have the TARDIS make her a sonic screwdriver. She knew she'd be needing it.

"Hello, may we be let in?" The Doctor called, and Lara could hear the impatience in his voice. Lara looked down at her clothes and grimaced.

It was probably a bad idea to be wearing a Doctor Who shirt. Who knows what they'd do when they came in and saw it. Luckily, the TARDIS was thinking the same thing, and had a brand new plain red shirt, which Lara changed into as quick as she could. Now she was ready.

But was she? What if she couldn't hold back her excitement when she really met them face to face? She gave a sigh.

"Just hold on, I've found a problem around my TARDIS, if you could come back later..." Lara called.

There was a groan from outside. "Doctor, come on. You need to learn how waiting works." Rose said. Lara listened to their conversation.

"Rose, I can wait for a little while, but this is taking way too long. If the woman inside is really a Time-Lady, I've gotta meet her. But she's just taking too long!" He complained.

Lara made a face. Was it really a good idea to get sucked into The Doctor's time line? She knew about everything during this part of his life, and the next! Lara didn't think it was a good idea. The changes she could make would be very bad. With Doomsday, she could save Rose without the whole other dimension blocking her from The Doctor. Lara would have to restrain herself.

Lara bounced to the doors, unlocking them as she bounced back behind the console. "You can come in now." She called to the door.

"Finally!" The Doctor said as he and his companion entered Lara's TARDIS. Lara stayed hidden behind the console as they looked around the control room of her TARDIS.

"Wow, nice design..." Rose mumbled under her breath. The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, where did you go?" The Doctor asked, Lara knew it was for her. Sighing, she knew she had no choice but to show herself.

"Over here." Lara said, coming out from behind the console, her arms raised to her sides. "Here I am."

The Doctor and Rose just gaped at her.

"But you're only a little kid!"

**xD as the guest said, I know suspense.**

**R&R!**


	3. A Companion!

**You guys have no idea how much I love writing this story already. xD**

Lara snorted in disgust. "What, just because I'm a kid that automatically makes me unqualified?" She snapped at him. The Doctor straightened up.

"Well, it's just... unlikely. So, how does a human know how to fly a TARDIS...? How did you even get one?" The Doctor asked. Lara opened her mouth to answer, then clamped it shut fast.

He didn't know. He thought she was a human. Maybe it was best to withdraw the fact that she was a Time-Lady from the equation. It might be too emotional for him to find out he really wasn't the last of his kind... well, their kind. He certainly didn't seem to handle any kind of emotional event very well. Especially with the loss of Rose coming up for him. Oh god, she'd get to witness it firsthand...

"That ring..." The Doctor mumbled suddenly. Lara snapped out of her storm of thoughts, and looked down at her left hand. _crud._ She'd totally forgotten that she'd been wearing a silver curled ring with the words 'BAD WOLF' carved in with black ink. Lara fingered it with her other hand sheepishly.

"It's a ring. So what?" Lara replied, trying to draw his attention to her and not the words on the ring. He gulped.

"It says BAD WOLF."

"Yeah? Bought it, cuz it seemed cool. Something wrong with BAD WOLF?" Lara asked smugly. He'd have to refuse now, Lara knew he didn't trust her enough yet to admit what it meant. Not like she needed him to tell her, she already knew. Lara had watched the entire season 1 over 4 times already. He changed the subject.

"Not from around here, are you? You've got an accent." He noticed.

"Well, so do you. Not from around here, no. I'm from North America." _In a different dimension..._ At least she did sound like she was from America. Lara assumed the Gallifreyan people had an accent of their own or something. Luckily she obviously didn't have it. So that helped with concealing her identity more.

"America! Nice place, America..." The Doctor trailed off. He seemed to be contemplating. Lara tilted her head.

"Anything else you want to ask me, or are you two done?" Lara asked. He looked up.

"No! Nothing else, we'll just be going now. Come on, Rose, Allons-y!" He called, and they both left her TARDIS. Lara could hear the familiar sound of a second TARDIS dematerializing and going into the Time Vortex. At least that was out of the way.

Lara paced around the TARDIS console, trying to think up a few points of being like The Doctor. First she'd have to get a companion. And by have to, she meant it. But Lara didnt want to directly copy off of The Doctor, no. She'd get a companion that would be so unusual it'd throw The Doctor for a loop. She snickered under her breath at the though. Well, it was settled. But first, she'd have to pull one out from the Time War.

* * *

"YOUR WHOLE EXISTENCE IS WRONG! YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND THIS, THEN YOU WILL BE FREE! FREE FROM THE HATE OF EVERY OTHER RACE IN THE UNIVERSE!" Lara shouted at the thing. She didnt know how she'd caught one, rendered it useless an chained it up in a dark room inside the TARDIS without it killing her.

"NOOO! THE DALEKS WERE MADE FOR A PURPOSE!" The thig shouted back at her. She growled. This was going to be the death of her.

Okay, what she was going was quite cruel, but the Dalek would repay it's debt as soon as she broke the darn thing. It was just being so stubborn!

"THE DALEKS HAVE NO REAL PURPOSE BUT THE DESTROY. EVER WANTED TO DO MORE? INSTEAD OF KILLING, WOULDN'T YOU WANT TO HELP PEOPLE, AND PROTECT THE UNIVERSE?" She screamed in its face.

"I..." The Dalek failed to answer. She softened her tone.

"If you'd just help me, become my companion, that's what you could do. Save the universe with me against the races that don't understand the true meaning of life, and how precious it is. Join me." She whispered to it. The Dalek's eyestalk looked down. For a long time, it didn't speak.

"I... I WILL JOIN YOU." The Dalek said after awhile. Lara let her breath out. 4 hours it had taken to break the Dalek.

"Would you like a name?" Lara asked it.

"YES." The Dalek answered her. Lara gave a small smile. This was awesome.

"Okay then, let's see... How about Dalek Lan?" She asked thoughtfully.

"NAME SAID IS GOOD FOR ME." Dalek Lan said. He almost sounded happy. Lara smiled wider.

"Good. Now, I'm going to put a small device on you. It's only to let the TARDIS know you're on my side. Or she might do something." Lara mumbled, locking on a small device on the side of Dalek Lan's outer shell. What she didn't tell him it also stopped him from thinking about stabbing her in the back. She just wanted to be careful.

"ALRIGHT." Dalek Lan said. She unchained him and she walked to the console room, Dalek Lan following behind her. Just wait until she met The Doctor again, he'd freak out so much. She bit her lip. God knows what The Doctor would do if he met her newest companion. She might just have to hide him.

"AND WHAT SHOULD I CALL YOU?" Dalek Lan asked her. Lara stopped. She hadn't thought about that. 'Lara' didn't suit a time-traveling alien. No, that was a human name, which she wasn't. She smiled. Time to get a new name.

First, she'd just replace Lara with something else. Then she'd have a name like The Doctor's. A title rather than her name. Let's see... Yes! She knew what to call herself. Now the title...

"You can call me The Mistress. That is my 'name' so to speak..." The Mistress mumbled to Dalek Lan. Dalek Lan went silent. Then he replied.

"PROGRAMMED TO CALL YOU 'THE MISTRESS'. WILL THAT BE ALL?" He asked her. The Mistress nodded.

"For now. The TARDIS will guide you to your room. It will remind you of your home, but nicer. Welcome to the side of the angels. Mostly..." The Mistress trailed off. Dalek Lan trailed away down the hallway as he went to his room. She'd now gotten a few things done. The TARDIS should be almost done with her sonic screwdriver now.

"All in a day's work.." She said, trailing down the hallway to her own room. She made a face as she went inside. She hung up her Doctor Who t-shirt on the wall. The last thing she had from the universe she'd lived in for so long. The Mistress couldn't go back. The walls were closed.

The Mistress, however, didnt know one thing. Just how long did he love there? She'd remembered up to the point where they sent her there, only when she was 13 years old. She looked only 13, but she assumed the only reason why was because that was when she'd looked into the Time Vprtex. What she wanted to know was how old she was now.

She heard a song from the console room. She grinned, her screwdriver was finished. She could scan herself and find her age. The Mistress raced down the hallway until she ended up in the console room where on the console lay her first sonic screwdriver.

The end was a light brown with a bright red crown printed on it. The middle/handle was black and brown, the too was silver with a yellow tip light at the very top. She absolutely loved it.

"Thanks, TARDIS." The Mistress said happily. But the happiness didn't last long. She felt so lonely, even with Dalek Lan on board. The Miatress was used to a big group of friends, 6 or 7. (To her that was big.) Now she was alone with only Dalek Lan to keep her company. She sighed.

The TARDIS buzzed inside The Mistress's head. "I'm okay, TARDIS. I'm just not fully used to living like this, as an alien when for so long I thought I was human. I'll be fine, I promise." The Mistress said, and the TARDIS gave a happy hum.

* * *

Beyond the vision of The Mistress, there was a pair of eyes watching her. Stalking her. A ragged breath sounded from the creature, step 1 was now staring. It would lead to the most important chain of events in the history of reality itself. The creature's eyes sparkled with glee. Everything was going according to it's plan. It drew back its lips and spoke to the nothingness.

"And so it begins."

**Starting to get interesting, am I right? xD**

**R&R!**


	4. The Adventures Begin!

**More! :D**

The Mistress hung around in the console room of the TARDIS, flipping her sonic screwdriver up in the air and down back to her hand. She'd found out her age: 213. She'd lived in the other universe for 200 years. "I can't believe it was 200 years... How could I not notice?" She mumbled to herself. The TARDIS monitor started to beep. She checked the monitor with question.

"Well, it looks like our first mission saving the universe." The Mistress commented. Dalek Lan came rolling down the hallway into the console room.

"GOOD MORNING MISTRESS. WILL WE BE SAVING THE UNIVERSE TODAY?" Dalek Lan asked.

_I need to find a way to modify his voice so he doesn't have to scream..._ The Mistress thought. "Yes, it appears there is a disturbance on planet Zenda. I don't know what is causing it, but I guess we'll find out soon. Ready?" She asked.

"YES." The Mistress grinned, then began her mad dance around the TARDIS console. Hell, this was her first time flying a TARDIS, but by watching The Doctor fly it in the show, she somehow knew to fly it. The TARDIS shook, and The Mistress had to hold onto the console while Dalek Lan somehow was unaffected by the unstable ground. The TARDIS landed and she let go.

"Alright, planet Zenda. Desert like, only it's not sand. More like sandstone, and the people here are humans, Judoons, etc..." She trailed off. Dalek Lan remained silent. She clapped her hands together. "Well, no time like the present! Lets go Dalek Lan." She said, and she opened the TARDIS doors.

First she stepped out and she waited for Dalek Lan to roll out. She admired the view. She whistled. "Not bad. Well, time to get down to business. We search this city here, because that's where I picked up the disturbance. Find out if there's anything the people living here can tell us, if there's anything weird going on. Got it?" The Mistress asked her new companion.

"YES, MISTRESS." Dalek Lan affirmed. The Mistress nodded, and the two set out to the village ahead of them. She whistled 'Happy' as they strolled down the sandstone world to the houses and buildings, also made of sandstone. The Mistress could barely contain her excitement. She'd always dreamed of this in the 2 years she'd known Doctor Who. But she'd always wanted to travel out in space in the 200 years she lived as a human.

"200 years..." She mumbled under her breath. That was too long. She'd grew to like that universe, and she had friends there! Now she'd never ever get to see them again. She couldn't go back, after all. The Mistress had watched Doomsday and Journey's End, the walls were closed.

_Now's not the time to think of your past life of watching the show, You're a part of the whole universe now. Heck, you're a Time-Lady._ The Mistress sighed. That was true. She couldn't dwell on her past life, she had to live for now. Well, that was hard, since she was a time-traveler. Whatever, not the time. She twirled the sonic screwdriver in her hand when it occurred to her: Wouldn't the Judoon have already taken tare of the disturbance by now? That wasn't good.

"Dalek Lan, we better be careful. If the Judoon haven't resolved this by now then it might be pretty bad..." She mumbled. "I think it might be better to split up and search. Will you be fine on your own?"

"YES, MISTRESS. I CARRY WEAPONS, I CAN DEFEND MYSELF." He affirmed. The Mistress grinned sheepishly.

"Alright, you'll search below in the tunnels under the city. I'll be up top searching for any disturbance." She said. Dalek Lan rolled off towards the cave that lead to the underground tunnels while The Mistress strolled into the city, looking as casual as possible. The people didn't seem to be very friendly, looking at her with glares and narrowed eyes.

She grimaced. As far as she knew, this city on Zenda was the happiest place. Or so she'd read. Something was definitely going on that they were the complete opposite. She whistled a tune to the sky as she strolled down the way. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to ask around, she could figure it out by herself. Hopefully.

She ducked behind a building as two humans came walking down. She listened in to their conversation.

"I thought they'd have beaten the 'ruler' by now! He invaded and we don't like him, they said they'd get him out of here. What's taking them so long?!" One hissed. The other shushed him.

"You have to keep quiet. If the ruler hears you say that you'll be killed! He has cameras and guards everywhere!" She said. The Mistress bit her lip. Well, that was easy.

"So someone went to stop the 'ruler' before... They haven't come back... That's where I come in." She whispered to herself, and rushed off. So that giant shining building was probably where the 'ruler' was living. It definitely seemed the most... rich. Or whatever. She hated tyrants. She rushed off towards the building, then stopped before she got to the entrance. Why were there always guards with some kind of weapon? She didn't want to have to regenerate so soon in her adventure, thanks.

She said a few colorful words in some other language and slid down the wall, trying to think of a plan. Obviously there was no other way in, all blocked by guards, nothing she could o. She groaned into her hands with frustration. This wasn't much of a plan, but it was what had to be done.

She stepped out from behind the wall and casually walked up to the guards. They raised their spears at her.

"You cannot go any farther. The ruler doesn't meet with his people, only with other city rulers. Leave now." They said. The Mistress laughed, shaking her head.

"Yeah, but no. Sorry, it looks like you'll just have to deal with me." She said with a mad grin. They growled.

"Dungeon. Now." They said, grabbing her by the arms and taking her inside.

"Perfect." She mumbled under her breath. All she had to do then was unlock it and she'd be inside, no problem. The guards opened a cell as soon as they were down there, and pushed her inside. They locked the doors and went back upstairs. The Mistress fished out her sonic screwdriver.

"Could use some lights down here..." She mumbled to herself. She checked the lock. "Damn, this is a pretty secure place. four locks, this'll take longer than I thought... I hope he's gotten farther in the investigation then I have..." She mumbled, and started on the first lock. Her sonic screwdriver started making noise.

"Oh come on, can't this thing be a little bit quieter...?" She mumbled to herself. Okay, it was a sonic screwdriver, she knew it was supposed to make noise, but did it have to be this loud? It ruined her chances of escaping my %50 percent it was so loud. She'd fiddle with it later.

She sighed, continuing to work on the lock. This sucked. Not as fun as she'd seen in the T.V show, but she assumed that it would be more fun later on. Was that all she was looking for, fun? Maybe...

The Mistress heard a ragged breath from behind her. She stopped her screwdriver, dreading to look behind her. But the person said something that changed her mind.

"Lara...?" The Mistress jumped and whirled around, her jaw dropping in horror.

"ROSE?!"

* * *

The creature looked through the seeing glass, watching contently as The Mistress made her way through her first adventure. She thought this was fun? That's not why she was brought back. No, she was needed. A vital part of their plan. Soon enough his race would return and rule the entire universe, and maybe others. The creature laughed in a sick manner, just imagining the fun. Not for her, but for himself and his race. It swished its tail furiously, hating this dark empty existence.

The universe had been cruel, letting only his race evolve in such a way he could live in this place without a shield of some sort. That wasn't what his race wanted. As a result, every other race in the universe rose up against them and shoved them into this dark place where they'd stayed for thousands of years, waiting. watching. Waiting for their pawn to come back and start the way to their freedom. The creature gave a wicked grin, as it continued to watch the new Time-Lady. The creature would wait a little bit more, if it meant their freedom.

**So what do you think this 'race' is? XD I haven't actually figured it out yet myself. But it'll be good.**

**R&R!**


	5. Just Who Are You?

**Chapter five. :D Yay!**

The Mistress tried clearing her head. Okay, that boy must've been talking about her and The Doctor trying to free them from the evil grips of the 'ruler'. But if Rose was here, then where was The Doctor? He'd have to be around here somewhere, he wouldn't just leave Rose here. Man, she wished Dalek Lan would come around right about now, destroy the locks and she'd be able to get on her way.

"Lara..!" Rose breathed, trying to haul herself up but fell to the floor. The Mistress suddenly could only see red. How dare the some called 'ruler' do this to Rose! It was obvious they'd taken little care to her, much less fed her anything.

"Rose, how long have you been here?" The Mistress asked, taking deep breaths to calm herself down the best she could. Rose looked up at her from her place on the floor.

"I don't...know. No sense of...time down here." She had to pause her speech to take a breath. The Mistress growled under her breath. This guy was going to be killed by her, she didn't have time for this. She was going to get Rose out of here and back to her TARDIS first to patch her up. Then she'd deal with the damn ruler. No wonder he had no fear of Judoon, this city was for humans only of this planet. Stupid rules.

The Mistress turned back to the locks and continued to sonic them. The sooner she got them all unlocked the better, and then she could find Dalek Lan and get some more help. This was not how she wanted this to go down. Always one factor throwing her for a loop. Man, this sucked.

"Don't worry Rose, as soon as I get these locks open, we can get out of here and get you some nourishment. Trust me, then we can find and help The Doctor later. I'm sure he's perfectly fine on holding his own for a couple more hours, yeah?" She soothed the best she could. This was so weird for her. A lot of times she'd imagined talking to the characters of her favorite TV show, and now here she was. It was just awkward to her. Then she suddenly realized something.

"Hold on, I never told you my name, how do you know it?" She questioned. Rose cracked a smile.

"Saw it on the tag... sticking out of your shirt. I only recognized you... after you turned around." The Mistress hid the tag sheepishly.

"Well, that's a mystery solved..." She mumbled. Rose propped herself up with her elbow.

"What are you... doing here, anyway? Traveling... with someone? Time-Lord, possibly?" Rose asked casually. The Mistress bit her lip. She couldn't tell yet.

"Yeah I'm...traveling with someone. Not Time-Lord, though. Someone you might find...unusual." She said softly.

"Oh? Remind me to meet him, yeah?" Rose mumbled. There was a clang sound and The Mistress let out a whoop.

"Finally! All four locks opened! Let's get our butts outta here, Rose." She said triumphantly. She helped Rose up and she supported her as they walked up the stairs and out of the dungeon. But The Mistress had forgotten about the guards up on the top floor.

"Hey! Where are you going? Get back into the prison cell, now!" The guards shouted at them The Mistress growled and stepped up.

"Hey! What's wrong with you people? Don't you know that you're supposed to still take care of the people inside the prison cell, idiots?!" She screamed in a rage. She was digging herself deeper into a pit but to hell with that, she was mad now and nothing mattered except that.

The guards sneered at her. "The ruler told us to let her rot inside there. It's amazing she still somehow lived for a week!" They laughed. The Mistress started to see red once more and for a second she thought of charging like a bull at them when she heard a wonderful sound.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" Came the cries from Dalek Lan as he rolled down the hallway, chasing off the guards quickly as he shot a few warning shots with his weapon.

"Dalek Lan! Your timing couldn't be better!" The Mistress exclaimed happily. Rose tried to backpedal.

"Lara, get away from that thing! It's gonna kill you!" She screamed in fear. The Mistress rolled her eyes.

"No he's not, that's just Dalek Lan! He's my companion!" The Mistress explained. Rose eyed her.

"You're crazy, you know that?" She stuttered. "Completely mad, how could you trust a Dalek, how could you even let it inside that TARDIS you have? How can you even fly that thing, you're a human, right? How does that work? I don't understand you, and either does The Doctor, and he's been constantly thinking about who you might be and he's been so distracted because of you." Rose hissed, backing away from The Mistress.

"I bet the only reason why we got captured is because he wasn't on the planet, he had his head in the clouds! He says you don't make any sense, and he hates not understanding things! Who are you? Tell me, or you can just leave!" Rose screamed at her furiously. The Mistress's face fell, as her eyes focused on the floor below her.

"I guess I'm going to leave. I can't tell you who or what I am, it's not a good idea. I haven't even begun to understand why or how I could be here. I don't come from around here. By here I mean this universe. But that's all I can say. Or the fabric of time and this universe may be damaged. I can feel it, Rose. I've been brought here for evil intent, and i'm the carrier." She said with a whisper. Then she turned.

"Dalek Lan, it seems we are unwanted here. Let's go..." She sighed, running her hand through her hair. She couldn't even make a friend in this universe. It was almost like something was purposely trying to stop her from getting close to anyone human or humanoid. She watched Dalek Lan as she trailed behind him. Then there was a voice in her head. It sounded raspy, and awful.

_She doesn't really want you to leave just yet. She needs your help finding her Doctor. Help her, Mistress. Do it._

She tilted her head. What was that thing talking about? It didn't own her, she would do whatever she wanted. She began walking away in a huff when Rose called out to her.

"Wait... I need your help finding The Doctor. I'm sorry I yelled at you, it's just you don't make any sense to me either. Just don't let your Dalek get too close to me, please." She called from down the hall. The Mistress stopped.

_That was odd, the voice was actually right. Well, i'll take it. I need a guide from this universe right now._

The Mistress turned back around, flashing a smile. She twirled her sonic screwdriver in her left hand. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get started, shall we? Kindynos Perimenei!" She whooped, and bolted down the hallway to the next set of stairs, followed by Dalek Lan and Rose. Up the stairs they went, The Mistress reaching the top first, having practiced with all the stairs in her school.

"Kindynos Perimenei?" Rose asked, not knowing what that even meant. The Mistress gave a laugh.

"Danger awaits in Greek!"

* * *

The creature gave a short laugh. The pawn had actually listened to it. What a surprise. He thought she would have at least pushed off his voice and only listened to Rose instead. He'd just have to seem like a guiding conscience in her head. He floated in the empty space, towering over his mystic seeing glass. All she had to do was get closer and closer to The Doctor, get more and more caught in his timeline, then he could start to work with it.

He and his race's timeline could only follow the pawn's. If she'd just land in a time where the walls were broken down, then he and his glorious brothers and sisters could return to the material world and rule across the stars. It was a fool-proof plan, not even the mighty Doctor stop it now. It was all a set up from the start. Soon, everything in the universe and beyond would belong to his race. He smiled sickly at the thought, of him owning the universe. His race would have to rename itself, because their original name they kept right now wouldn't fit them soon enough in the future.

And the pawn? She wouldn't live as soon as they were free.

**Oh no, they're going to kill her when they are free! :O Well, that be chapter 5 everyone, you'll have to wait for chapter 6!**

**R&R!**


	6. Finding & Saving The Doctor

**Okay guys, I've been thinking. Does The TARDIS Charm really fit as a good name for this story anymore? I don't think it does, it only really fits for the first chapter but that's about it. I want to change it, but I can't figure out a good name. Any ideas?**

The Mistress, Dalek Lan, and Rose raced down the hallways of the building, searching for another staircase upwards. It was time to take down that faulty ruler. And find The Doctor. That too, because he was Rose's way of getting off this planet later. The Mistress certainly could not take her around, that would mess up the fabric of time. Rose only traveled with The Doctor.

"Right, so have you got any plans for when we face this guy? Or are we just gonna screw it all and go in and probably get ourselves killed?" Rose asked them.

"WE WILL NOT BE KILLED, I WILL PROTECT THE BOTH OF YOU." Dalek Lan said firmly. Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Never thought I'd hear a Dalek, of all things, saying that. Much less to me..." She mumbled under her breath.

"No time to waste time, guys. Let's find that staircase, quickly." The Mistress said, hearts pumping with all the freak exercising. She hadn't gotten used to the running yet, but she assumed she would in time.

_The staircase is coming up on your right._

There it was again! That voice in her head, telling her what to do. It was helping, yeah, but it scared her. She didn't know what it was, and anything she didn't know she didn't trust.

"There's the staircase!" Rose shouted, pointing to her right. Okay, the voice was correct again. Should she be seriously worried?

"Up up, let's go!" The Mistress screamed. Suddenly, guards came along and spotted them. Just their luck.

"Hey! Stop right there, no one is allowed higher than this point in the building!" They screamed at the running team.

"Dalek Lan, a little help!" The Mistress called to her companion.

"WORKING ON IT, MISTRESS!" He announced, set his blaster and fired more warning shots right in front of the guard's feet.

Rose winced at the sound of Dalek Lan's blaster. "I won't ever get used to him..." She mumbled. "What would The Doctor say? I'm not so sure he'd be very happy about him."

The Mistress suddenly skidded to a stop. Rose and Dalek Lan halted too.

"Lara, what is it?" Rose asked. The Mistress bit her lip.

"Rose, you can keep a secret, yes?" She asked suddenly.

Rose tilted her head. "From whom?" She asked.

"The Doctor. You can't say a word of this to him. Can you handle this? Not telling him something?" The Mistress asked.

Rose sighed. "I can. After all, I keep a secret from him already..." She trailed off, a blush visible in her cheeks.

"You love him, don't you." The Mistress said bluntly.

Rose blushed a hard crimson. "How...?"

The Mistress shook her head. "Never mind that. I want you to know this, though. You want to know why I don't make any sense? Because you've got one piece of information wrong." She started.

Rose shook her head. "I don't... Okay, what do I have wrong?" She asked.

"Im not human."

Rose's jaw dropped. "WHAT?!"

"I am a Time-Lady." The Mistress sighed. "I am named The Mistress."

Rose almost staggered in shock. She stepped closer to The Mistress, her hand came up. "Could I... Check?" She asked.

"I don't see why not. You really don't have enough time with me to fully trust my word yet, so I suppose yeah..." The Mistress shrugged.

Rose shook her head. "Never mind, I believe you. I mean, you've got a Dalek companion, I guess it makes some sense..." She mumbled.

"Right. Shall we go? Dalek Lan?" The Mistress asked.

"SENSORS DETECTING TRACES OF TIME-LORD DNA. HEARTSBEAT IS UNUSUAL, SUGGESTING TARGET HAS BEEN HURT." Dalek Lan reported.

Rose gasped rather audibly.

"Right, no time to lose. Kindynos Perimenei!" The Misress called out again, The three tore up the steps. They reached the top room, and saw the sight of fear.

There, on the floor, injured, was The Doctor. Past him sat the 'ruler' on a throne like chair, staring at the four of them in amusement.

"He refused to defend himself. Foolish man, not even human. The legends were true, a Time-Lord. And by the looks of it, so are you." He was talkin to The Mostress.

Her face showed a panicked expression, her eyes flicking to The Doctor for the slightest of seconds. The ruler laughed.

"He can't hear you. He's unconscious, I made sure of it." He laughed sickly.

The Mistress and Rose growled.

"You better set yourself straight, 'ruler'. Or I'll force you to let these people go. Don't make me your enemy, mister, because you aren't looking at a regular Time-Lady. You're looking at one with a Dalek for a companion." She spat angrily.

He only laughed. "So what? I'm sure you've disarmed its blaster, after all, it is an enemy of the Time-Lords." He said.

The Mistress smirked evilly. "And you're so wrong. Because this Dalek is willingly on my side, the blaster's fully armed. Would you like to see?" She hissed.

The ruler faultered. "You wouldn't. You wouldn't kill me."

The Mistress smiled sweetly. "Maybe I won't, but I'm not the Dalek, am I?" And with that, Dalek Lan rolled forward and shot the ruler right square in the chest. He dropped dead.

"I know what you'll say, Rose, but he's not someone who could be spared. He was already too corrupt." The Mistress said before Rose could object. She grumbled.

"Then he got what he deserved..." She mumbled.

The Mistress hauled up The Doctor up on her shoulders. "We gotta get him back to the TARDIS. Your TARDIS, by the way. I won't let him into mine again just yet." The Mistress said firmly.

Dalek Lan and Rose helped get The Doctor down the steps of the building and into his own TARDIS. Thank god Rose had a key.

"Get him to the med bay, so we can patch him up." Rose said helpfully.

"Come on, Dalek Lan!" The Mistress called.

He cautiously rolled inside. Thankfully The Doctor's TARDIS didn't fry him on the spot. The Mistress whispered a silent thank you to the machine she'd adored as a human whovian.

So she'd told Rose what she was. She's had to tell someone, she hated keeping secrets. Back in the other universe she'd always tell one person of her secret, someone who she could really trust, and the. She'd hole up. Her own system. The Mistress trusted Rose with this information. She knew Rose very well, even if it wasn't the same the other way around, it still applied here.

The Mistress and Rose dragged The Doctor as gently as possible to the med bay as Dalek Lan rolled behind them.

"Take a left." Rose said, and they entered the room. The Mistress hauled him up onto a bed and began running tests to figure out his dilemma.

The monitors beeped minutes later and he checked them.

"It seems that his arm is dislocated, and a few bruises around his ribs and face. He'll be okay. The ruler must've purposely pulled his arm out of place..." The Mistress shuddered at the thought.

Rose was just silent, staring at him with worry burning in her eyes.

"He loves you too, you know." The Mistress offered up. Rose jumped.

"How... How could you even know that?" Rose asked accusingly.

"Saw it in his eyes. Back when the first time I met you, I noticed the emotions in his eyes when he looked at you. It was always when you weren't paying attention." She commented.

"Could I ask how I should go about this?"

"You want advice from me?" Rose nodded. The Mistress laughed. "Advice from the girl who punched a guy right in the nose for asking me out?" Rose laughed.

"Did you really do that?" She asked between laughs. The Mistress grinned and nodded.

"I broke his nose too."

The girls erupted in laughter.

"But really," The Mistress said when she calmed down. "Just take it slow, bit by bit. Until it becomes part of your normal day. Both of you." She said seriously.

Rose nodded, tapping her chin. Then she grinned. "Thanks, I'll take that into mind. You're great, Mistress." She said.

"Oh now, no need for that, just call me Lara. Well, not around The Doctor. Only you know my real name besides Dalek Lan. I'm like The Doctor, I hide my name. I really don't know what damage my name could do, since I'm kind of another Gallifreyan. I don't know what I could draw to myself."

Rose smiled and nodded. "Okay Lara."

**Random cut there, but I'm past my word limit I set. XD**

**R&R with a new title suggestion PLEASE!**


	7. Child Of The Void

**Okay, so lemme explain the new title. "Child Of The Void" is the new title because of a certain thing I came up with while sleeping (That's where all of my stories are born, in my sleep) Them creatures living inside the void called The Mistress a 'pawn'. Can you guess why? xD (IM NOT JUST GONNA TELL YOU)**

The Mistress leaned against The Doctor's TARDIS. Her arms were folded, her head staring at the floor while Rose sat in a chair next to where The Doctor lay. She took a breath. There wasn't a clue to why she was here or even how. She knew she kept dwelling upon those factors, but like any other person, she wanted to know.

There was a short moan from The Doctor, and Rose leaned forward, a look of hope on her face. The Mistress checked her senses, it had been a few hours since the whole incident with the ruler. Dalek Lan had gone back to The Mistress's TARDIS, since she didn't want The Doctor to hurt him once he awoke.

"Doctor?" Rose whispered. The Mistress's lips twitched upward and a small smile creeped onto her face. She remembered how she used to ship Rose and The Doctor, back before all of this happened. She used to write fanfictions- Suddenly, a sharp ring split across her mind and she grasped her head, a small squeak escaped from her.

"Ow..." She whined to herself, rubbing her temples, her bottom lip quivering. Wait, why the hell was she acting like a little kid about to cry? No. That wasn't her style. She sucked it up and shook her head. Another moan from The Doctor.

"His regenerative powers should be almost done fixing his injuries by now. He'll be awake soon. I'll get the TARDIS back to somewhere safe, after all I know how to fly it. Oh wait, I can't, then who would get my TARDIS..." The Mistress was so impulsive. She never thought things through at all.

Rose shook her head. "You don't think very much, do you?"

The Mistress shrugged. "I never really needed to back where I come from. There's a lot you still don't know about me..." She sighed sadly. Still, even with people to talk to, she couldn't tell them her whole story. Poor Lara.

"Did they call you Lara back where you're from?" Rose asked.

"No." The Mistress said coolly. Rose shrugged.

"Sorry from bringing that up..." The Mistress sighed, and she folded her arms, looking away.

"It's not that, it's just... no one was very nice to me back where I come from. They always called me Know-It-All and sometimes Negative-Idiot... That one doesn't make much sense, it contradicts the first one." The Mistress stuck her tongue out in a mocking way.

Rose sighed. "Then they're stupid. You're a great person, you're awesome. You're a Time-Lady, of course you'd know everything!" She said.

"They didn't know that. They thought I was human." Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Well you're just full of surprises, aren't you." Rose said, her head tilted to the left a bit.

"Well, I don't blame them for calling me those names, but it made who I am today. People who are bullied are changed by it, no matter what race or DNA structure they are. Words do have weight..." She sighed with the sadness and hurt built up over 200 years.

"How long did you have to go through that...?" Rose asked quietly.

The Mistress closed her eyes. "200 years."

Rose's face twisted into an expression of shock and sympathy. "I'm so sorry." The Mistress flashed a small smile.

"Eh, it's fine. I'm past it now, now that I'm here." She started to whistle something. The TARDIS seemed to react instantly to the melody, it almost gave a gong of sadness.

Rose looked around as the gong subsided. "I don't think the TARDIS likes that melody. What is it?" She asked, interested. The Mistress bit her lip, cursing herself for doing that.

She'd been whistling Doomsday. How foolish of her, singing it in front of Rose of all people! Dumb her, even being part of the smartest race in the universe, that move was _terribly _foolish.

"Errr... Just a random melody I had in my head. I wonder why the TARDIS reacted.."

_You know why she reacted, Lara. Don't screw this up for yourself. You know every bit of their history from this moment to the very end, you can't do this. Be smart about this._

Well, so the voice was back once again. She'd try to talk to it later when she was away from here. Because it wasn't her. It had a raspy voice, and it had teeth. She could hear them grinding when it talked. Maybe it was another creature talking to her through some psychic link. But how could it get a psychic link with her? She'd have to meet it first, right?

The Mistress tilted her head. Come to think of it, she didn't really have any memories of her life on Gallifrey, which was shooting off warning signs to her. What was going on? Now she really didn't understand her life. Maybe she had to travel for a different reason, to find out who she was. Because not even she knew anymore.

The Doctor shifted and The Mistress knew that he was about the be aware again. Then she remembered her voice in her head telling her to be smart. She couldn't weave herself into The Doctor's timeline too much, she could screw something up. What if she ended up in the TV show back in the other universe? She bit her lip, thinking of the possibilities.

_Don't think that this always applies. You might have to be involved to save yourself. You don't know what could happen if you strayed too far from 's your kind, you need to stay close._

Well that helped! This voice spoke in riddles sometimes! The Mistress grumbled in annoyance.

Then The Doctor bolted up right. "What? Where are we? What happened?" Then his eyes focused and he registered where he was. "Wait, Rose! Are you alright? They locked you in the dungeon!" He exclaimed.

Rose's eyes flicked over to The Mistress for a second before enveloping him in a warm hug. He sat there totally dumbfounded. The Mistress grinned putting her head angled to the floor again, before turning and swiftly left the room. She'd give them so alone time.

Out of The Doctor's TARDIS she went, and walked across the sidewalk to her own TARDIS. She entered with her TARDIS key and ran her hand across the console. She stood there frozen for a second, then pulled a lever and the TARDIS flew into the Time Vortex. She set it on a loop around the 1900s and walked off to her room.

On her wall was still the Doctor Who shirt she'd hung up on her wall. It was the only thing left of the other universe she'd lived in. The Mistress sat on her bed, unsure of what to do next. Her thoughts trailed off and she was lost inside her mind.

* * *

The creature hissed. "The girl is now questioning her existence. She is moving too quickly in the plan, she must be slowed!" It roared to itself. Another one of the creatures appeared behind him.

"Revakk, How long do you plan to sit there watching the girl without a break? Let someone else watch over her." The she-creature said with a plea.

"Silence, Tixa! The girl is my creation, she is a child of the void. I created her, I guide her. But in the end she is nothing but a pawn. Don't tell me what to do with my pawn, or you'll regret it!" Revakk hissed angrily.

Tixa slithered backwards, fur standing on end. "Revakk, you have not moved from that spot in ages! You must take a break!" She insisted. He roared loudly and turned to face her.

"WHY? I DON'T NEED TO EAT, SLEEP, OR ANYTHING! NEITHER DO YOU! IT'S BECAUSE THE UNIVERSE WAS CRUEL AND MADE US ABLE TO LIVE IN THIS PLACE, WITHOUT NOURISHMENT! YOU WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE AS MUCH AS I DO, YES? SO SHUT UP AND DON'T BOTHER ME WHILE I GET US OUT OF HERE!" Revakk screamed. Tixa squeaked and slid backwards.

"Y-yes, Revakk. You will be the savior. The leader who brought the Canixaz back to the material world. You will be our king! Emperor!" Tixa praised.

Revakk grinned evilly. "Then if you want to be of some help, go to the rest of our people and chant the good news. The girl is the one who will free us!" He shouted triumphantly. Then he thought about it.

"Maybe I shouldn't kill her. After all, it's her that will make our return possible. If she comes back to her makers, then she will be spared. But if she falls out of line and stays with that Doctor man, she will be killed along with him." Revakk nodded. "Fair rewards."

Tixa smiled. "So good to see you have some mercy on your child, Revakk." Revakk looked away.

"Yes. My child. The child of the Void."

**So I kinda just gave away tons of information in this chapter xD**

**R&R! What ya think? :D**


	8. OMG Dragons!

**If you saw, I was updating some of my others stories as well. xD I have a life other than this story, although this one seemed to grow well liked pretty quickly. :P**

The Mistress returned to the console room some time later. She was surprised to fine Dalek Lan already there.

"I thought you were in your room?" She asked.

"I WANTED TO BE HERE, TO KNOW WHERE WE WILL PROTECT THE UNIVERSE NEXT." Dalek Lan answered.

The Mistress sighed. She really needed to fine a way to change his audio voice, because the screaming thing just wouldn't work with her. It reminded her too much that he was still a Dalek, but he was different now. It was contradicting.

She pondered for a bit. She really didn't know where they could go, since usually the danger's by chance. She supposed she'd have to follow The Doctor. Because the danger always followed him. The Mistress wondered if he could use a helper! One not from the show.

The Mistress stopped. If she got weaved into his timeline too much, would she start appearing in the TV Show back in the other universe? It was a possibility. Man, there was so many factors she hadn't thought about. Maybe she would take a break from him for now.

She pondered for a little bit more. They couldn't go to a random, happy planet. Dalek Lan wasn't a sight-seeing companion. He was there to help her protect innocent lives. However, she still had knowledge of a few major conflicts in the universe. Besides the Time War.

But then again, she didn't really want to throw herself into every single conflict in the universe, she had to be careful. She liked this body, she didn't want to ruin it.

The TARDIS sensed The Mistress's mental struggle, and decided to pick something for her. She began flying through the Vortex herself, much to The Mistress's surprise.

"Well, I guess the TARDIS has a better idea than I do. Let's see where she takes us, eh?" She said with a grin.

"ALRIGHT." Dalek Lan said, his eyestalk stilling to simply look at the doors. The TARDIS landed without a problem.

"Hmm. I wonder where we are..." She mumbled, her hand lingering in the TARDIS door handle. She made a face, before she even opened the door it smelled like something was burning.

"I don't like that burning smell. Stay alert, Dalek Lan."

"RIGHT." He answered, checking his weapons were fully functional. The Mistress took a breath, and opened the door, where she and Dalek Lan came face to face with...

"Dragons!" The Mistress squealed with glee. "Oh this is fantastic! Brilliant! Real living dragons, this couldn't get any better!" She said cheerfully.

Dalek Lan rolled out to stay by her side. "SCANS SHOW THESE DRAGONS ARE OF HIGH INTELLIGENCE, EVOLVED WITH ADVANCED BRAINS AND ADVANCED VOCAL CORDS." He announced.

The Mistress looked at him. "They can speak?" He asked.

"CORRECT." He confirmed.

"YES! I stand corrected, it just got so much better!" She said gleefully. She bounded off into the forest ahead of them, followed by Dalek Lan. She grinned foolishly, taking in every little detail. The dragons flying in the sky were watching her with confused looks.

"Hello dragons!" She calle up to them, laughing. She stopped moving to just stand and soak everything in. But the burning smell was getting stronger, and she started to choke. Quickly, she got out of there. When she came back into the clear field, some dragons were waiting for her.

"Time-Lady, please help us." One of them said. Instantly her grin was gone. She dipped her head in respect.

"I didn't think the TARDIS had brought us here for fun. I was right." She said, her gleeful tone gone.

"The creature who hunts us has gone wild. He kills ten of us a day, and we can't stop him. Please, help us. Save us." The dragon pleaded. This dragon was male, and the two beside him were females.

"What creature?"

"The Telivar." The male dragon spoke, accompanied by whimpers from the females.

The Mistress tilted her head. "Never heard of this creature... But I'll help you. After all, that is out job." She said, looking over at Dalek Lan behind her.

The male dragon stretched his wings. "Thank you." He spoke. "My name is Illuze. This is Allay and Darda. They are my sisters. I have to protect what is left of my family, which is now only them. But the Telivar's skin is immune to fire..." He whimpered.

The Mistress whistled. "Yikes... What's it weak to?" She asked.

"We don't know." Illuze said. "But our population is shrinking too fast. We are down to only 500, when before the Telivar came we were 10,000."

The Mistress growled. "This Telivar is committing genocide. This will stop. Don't worry Illuze, Allay, Darda. I will stop this beast. Right, Dalek Lan?" She confirmed.

Dalek Lan nodded with his eyestalk. "YES, MISTRESS."

Illuze shifted nervously. "You can't just go and stop the Telivar. You have to become one with your inner element if you want to stand a chance." He said.

The Mistress raised an eyebrow. "Inner element? What in the world is that?" She asked.

Illuze made a face. "Well, you see, we aren't... proper dragons. We were transformed into dragons when we became one with our inner element. Every race's inner element is different. Since we were once humans, our inner element was fire. Every dragon on this planet was once a human. But you two are not humans... your inner element will be different. You're are only hope to destroy the Telivar." He said.

The Mistress made a face. "What, if I connect with my inner element, I'll become a dragon too? Mind you, I rather like this body!" She said.

Illuze shook his head. "You won't stay a dragon. You'll be able to transform back once you've beaten the Telivar. But if you stay as a dragon for more than 5 days, you will be stuck as a dragon forever." He warned.

"Is that what happened to you?" The Mistress asked. Illuze nodded.

"We like being dragons. But the Telivar is making it hell for us..." He said sadly.

"Well, no time to lose! How do I connect with my inner element?" She asked.

"You have to look deep inside yourself. This place, however, is not a safe place for this process. Come with us, we will go to the Element Temple." Illuze ordered, and the dragons began to fly in the sky.

"We'll go slow for you so you don't get lost." They called down to the Dalek and Time-Lady.

"We'll go slowly..." The Mistress mocked. "Yet you can't even travel on the ground with us..." She mumbled under her breath.

"MISTRESS, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR INNER ELEMENT IS?" Dalek Lan asked.

"No clue. Maybe it'll be something related to fire, since for 200 years I thought I was a human..." She said. "Other than that, I honestly don't have a clue. There's a bunch of so called 'elements' so I don't know what qualifies as one in this matter..." She continued.

"GOOD POINT." Dalek Lan said.

"Although, I have a guess that yours would be metal. You know, if that was included. Well, just seeing you as a dragon would be absolutely awesome. A Dalek dragon, and a Time-Lady dragon. Well... that'll be a sight." The Mistress joked.

It didn't take long for them to reach the Element Temple, and the three dragons flew inside. They waited for the two to enter, and they began lighting candles that were all placed in a circle.

"Sit inside the circle, and look inside yourself." They said.

Well, that was real specific! How did one 'look inside' themselves? She decided to just think about the concept of an inner element. For a long time, nothing happened, and she thought she was doing it wrong, when suddenly she opened her eyes, and there was nothing but blank space.

"What?" She whispered to herself, stepping forwards. A ball of energy suddenly appeared in front of her, floating and swirling. For a while, she just stood, looking at it, unsure of what to do with it. Then she suddenly had the overwhelming urge to go over and touch it. So that's what she did.

Walking over, she gently placed a hand on the swirling ball of energy. The ground began to shake, but she wasn't scared. She only focused on the energy sphere. Slowly but surely, the energy ball turned red, then orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, every color imaginable. It kept changing colors on a loop, and suddenly she was wrenched from the blank space and back to reality. The dragons were looking at her in fear.

"What?" She asked, looking at herself. Yep, she was a dragon. But, she wasn't one single color. She was orange, brownish-yellow, gray, ice blue, light green, black, white, and dark purple all in a swirling pattern across her snake-like dragon body.

"Your inner element..." Illuze breathed.

"Your inner element is _all_ elements."

**Lol, more plot twists. Sorry for not updating sooner, I was busy writing for the Doctor Who short story contest. I HAVE TO WIN.**

**R&R!**


End file.
